


I've got the hots, for what's under the hat with the dots!

by Resacon1990



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Delivery Boy Derek, Humor, Isaac is adorable, Jackson is a dick, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Pizza, Stiles is sorta perverted, allison is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a delivery boy for a pizza joint, what part of this job was supposed to be exciting?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got the hots, for what's under the hat with the dots!

**Author's Note:**

> pizzaboy AU based on this [post](http://resacon1990.tumblr.com/post/84001936051/staciastarburst-direhuman-kenfucky).
> 
> Enjoy <3

" _Dominos pizza, may I take your order_?"

" _Dominos pizza, may I take your order_?"

" _Dominos pizza, may I take your order_?"

Derek lets out a groan at the third chorus of those devil words, dropping his head forward to nuzzle into his arms as Jackson starts laughing beside him. Of course the prat finds his boredom funny, he's Jackson, Class A douchebag.

"Brighten up, sweet cheeks," Jackson jeers as he claps a hand down on his back, "think about it, you've only got another hour or so to go and then you're off shift."

"Another hour of this and I might actually die from boredom," he peeks up at Jackson and glares, "or I might kill you."

Jackson snorts and rolls his eyes, obviously thinking that Derek's joking when he's _really really not_. Typical. 

"You're a delivery boy for a pizza joint, what part of this job was supposed to be exciting?" a new voice pipes up, and Derek looks over to see Isaac wandering into the staff room with a laptop and looking at them curiously from under his Dominos cap. Derek just shakes his head and face plants his arms again while Jackson cackles beside him.

"To be fair, Derek did almost get violated by a bunch of crazy old ladies looking for a bit of fresh meat a couple of nights ago," and Derek still shivers when he thinks of their wrinkles and badly painted nails even as Jackson pisses himself laughing all over again.

Wanker.

Isaac sounds sympathetic though as he chirps a "that really sucks" and reaches out to ruffle Derek's hair. It's a short lived moment though as Jackson moves from Derek's side to Isaac's to gaze down at the computer screen, that Derek is attempting to also peek at unsuccessfully from his seat across the table.

"What you got there?" and the way Jackson says it is like a purr, and Derek sort of wants to vomit a bit because Jackson? With Isaac? Yeah, a nightmare waiting to happen. Isaac blushes at the attention though, and Derek smiles at that because Isaac always craves attention not that he can blame him considering the shit with his Dad, and moves a bit to let Jackson have a closer look.

"It's the special requests from the online orders," he explains, "I have to sort them out and see what I can do for them."

"Fun," Jackson replies, and of course it's not fun but Jackson's grin is predatory and Derek actually wants to die. Now. Because boredom and a horny Jackson? Yeah, not his idea of a good Friday night. 

In fact working on a Friday night is not his idea of a good Friday night.

His life sucks.

He glances back over in time to see Jackson move right into Isaac's space, his grin awfully big and Isaac looks incredibly overwhelmed as Jackson starts to say, "can I make a special request for your coc-"

"Isaac!" none other than Allison calls out as she bounds into the room, flashing Derek a smile as he sags in relief, because that situation could have gone _many_ ways, before dragging Jackson away from Isaac to the other side of the room, "how far along are you with the requests? Are there any for the four pizza delivery to Ranger Drive, River Side? It's ready."

Derek perks up a bit at that. River Side is easily a fifteen minute drive, he could blow off  half his time left on shift by taking that delivery. He stands up with a grin and waves at Allison to get her attention.

"I'll take it," he says and she gives him a huge grin and nod in thanks before turning back to Isaac. Jackson snorts once again from the other side of the room and shakes his head.

"Ranger Drive? I saw their request," he says as he gestures at the laptop, "they said they want us to 'send your cutest delivery boy', and I don't think that's you, bro."

Derek frowns before he looks at Isaac for confirmation, who ducks down to have a look before slowly nodding his head. "How bout that," he says, "it does too." He glances up at Derek with a shrug before Jackson is in front of him.

"So, it's not like _you_ can go," he says with a smirk and Derek raises an eyebrow.

"I can be cute."

"Not as cute as me."

"You think you're cute?"

"I know I'm cute."

"Isaac is cute, you're a monkey's ass."

"The hell kind of insult is that, Hale? Been spending too much time with the little kids have we?"

"Fuc-" he starts but he's cut off by Jackson jumping on him, hands coming up to his hair and tugging on it madly, completely destroying Derek's perfectly crafted hairdo his sister had done that morning. Instantly Isaac jumps in, tugging on Jackson's shirt to pull him off but accidentally grabs Derek's in the process and stretches the fabric. Derek lets out a yelp and starts smacking both of them, his hands slapping at Jackson's head and Isaac's hands frantically. Both let out startled yelps as well and instantly it turns into an all for one and one for all fight with them all tugging and smacking each other.

"Enough!" Allison, who's frowning and tapping her chin in thought, interrupts in a growl and she stomps forward to kick them off each other, and they fall silent despite glaring daggers at one another. "Cutest?" she says after a moment, and Jackson attempts to right his clothes as he smiles at her, before she turns back to the door and bellows " _All delivery boys get in here_!"

Derek doesn't resist as he's shoved into a line, still looking an absolute mess, with Jackson pressed against him on one side and his coworker Boyd on the other. Isaac, Matt and Danny are there too, all of them raising an eyebrow at Allison as she strolls up and down the line with a furrowed brow.

"Matt, leave," she declares after a moment, not even looking his way at the creepy leer he gives her, before pausing in front of Boyd, "and you too, Boyd, sorry," and he just grins at her apologetic smile before disappearing out the door. She looks at the remaining four, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head at Jackson as he grins.

"You're not cute, Jack," Danny says at the same time as Allison snaps "sit down, idiot", and it's Derek's turn to snort as Jackson looks beyond horrified before stomping to his chair. 

Allison giggles before turning to the last three, eyeing them all before smiling at Danny. "You're too hot," she says and he laughs, "not cute, sorry, Danny."

He just claps her shoulder as he moves past, and Derek doesn't miss the appreciative look he gives Isaac as he leaves. Of course. Everyone wants to bang Isaac. Poor kid.

Then Allison is turning to them with a grin, "just leaves you two then!" she says and Jackson laughs behind her.

"Sit down, Derek, you can't compete with Isaac."

"Can too," Derek snaps back, and Allison raises an eyebrow at him. He rolls his eyes as Isaac gives him an encouraging look before reaching into his back pocket and slipping his delivery hat on. He takes a moment to wonder if he should straighten himself up, but decides to use the ruffled hair, flushed cheeks and stretched shirt to his advantage and he takes care to look down as he bites his lip before looking up at Allison with big wide eyes.

She coos.

_Nailed it_.

"Derek's going," she decides instantly, and pushes Isaac back towards the computer on her way out of the room, "and it's not like you could go anyway. You're on computer duty tonight."

Jackson's spluttering in his seat, eyes wide with surprise, and Derek smirks as he walks past and cuffs him over the back of the head. "Suck it, asshole," he laughs and Jackson rolls his eyes at him and smacks his hip.

"Try not to get molested," he calls as Derek ruffles Isaac's hair on the way out. He pauses in the doorway and raises an eyebrow to which Jackson grins. "Beers later?" he asks and Derek snorts.

"Yours? About ten? After Isaac's shift?" and he knows he's opening himself up to a night full of Jackson's creepy seduction attempts on Isaac, but he'll be drunk so who cares. Jackson nods though and waves him away, and Isaac calls out that he'll be there as Derek leaves the room and heads to the front to pick up the pizzas, pausing briefly to invite Allison as well, to which he receives a thankful smile and nod.

Four pizzas, he thinks as he bundles them into the front seat of his car, must be a party or something, probably of teenage girls and if there's one thing that Derek hates, its a gaggle of giggling girls drooling over him and making poor attempts at pick up lines in hopes he might stay. Not that he's interested. Wrong gender for one thing, really. He puts the thought aside though as he slips into the drivers seat and starts to drive towards River Side.

It ends up taking close to twenty minutes in the end as Derek hits River Side and tries to find Ranger Drive at the same time as remember what the number is. He passes a party as he drives past and draws the attention of a group of people on the lawn, but after a moment he checks the sign and sees he's on Lancaster Street instead and quickly drives off before he's accused of lurking. Finally though, he makes it and parks on the side of the road before grabbing the order.

It's a nice house, he notes, and awfully quiet. But he shakes aside the thought as he climbs the steps and hits the doorbell.

"Dominos delivery," he calls out, and theres a rustling on the other side of the door before it's flying open and two boys are standing there, one looking mortified while the other stands grinning the biggest grin Derek's ever seen.

"Shit," the grinning one says, "Dominos is _goooood_ ," he pauses and quirks an eyebrow, "so, you're the cute one, aye? Fight many others for the position of glory?"

"Oh my god, Stiles, you freak," the mortified boy snaps before pushing his friend to the side and stepping over the threshold, "sorry, I hope we didn't give you any trouble with that request? Stiles is a bit of a shit sometimes."

Derek tears his eyes from the grinning boy, _Stiles_ , who he can't help but admire because _damn_ , who knew that moles were hot? But quickly looks at the other boy and offers a small smile.

"No problem at all," he says, "it ended up being a bit of a contest. Well, a biased one, because Allison actually _hates_ Matt but-"

"Allison?" the boy says, and his voice sounds strangled, and Derek doesn't know what to do when the boys bottom lip wobbles and his eyes start to swell up with tears. Stiles seems to know though as he suddenly darts forward, pulls the money Derek only just notices is in the boys hands away from him and bodily shoves the boy in the house.

"I'll get this!" he calls, and both Stiles and Derek wince at the howl from the other boy before Stiles turns to him with a sheepish smile. "Not Allison Argent by any chance?" he asks, and Derek gives a slow nod to which Stiles groans, "ugh. I forgot she works at Dominos. He just broke up with her. Well, she broke up with him. And by that I mean her Mum went psycho bitch and told her not to date him."

"That's Scott McCall?" Derek can't stop himself from asking, because he knows  this story. Allison had come into work earlier in the evening sobbing over having to break up with her boyfriend because of her mother, and Derek had been the one to wrap her in a hug and tell her it'll all work out.

Stiles looks surprised before he nods slowly, "you're friends with Allison?"

"I, yeah, I am," he says, trying not to feel awkward as Stiles eyes trail over him, lingering on the still messy hair and his red cheek, that he'd figured out was probably from the ring on Jackson's hand than just a flush.

"You look a mess," Stiles comments before he winks, "but definitely cute. I like the rumpled and flustered look on you."

Derek feels himself blushing, and Stiles cheshire grin just grows as he suddenly turns away.

"Mind bringing them in for me?" he asks over his shoulder, "I think I left most of the money inside." Derek knows he hasn't. He's seen the perfect amount clenched in Stiles's hand, but he finds himself trailing behind the other like a lost puppy anyway, right into the kitchen where he lifts the pizzas up onto the counter and pulls them out of the hotbox, desperately trying to avoid Stiles's gaze as he grins at him from where he's leaning against the stove.

"Ah, so that'll be-"

"You're pretty muscly for a delivery boy," Stiles interrupts, and Derek swallows past the lump in his throat as Stiles moves closer and reaches out to touch his bicep, "and have great arms," he pauses before he looks up at Derek with a small smile, "I have a thing for arms."

Derek forces his eyes not to follow the thumb stroking over the inside of his elbow and instead focuses on Stiles's face. "I work out," he says after a second, "it keeps me distracted from the fact that I have three younger siblings that like to use me as a playground."

Stiles throws his head back and laughs, and Derek suddenly feels a little uncomfortable in his pants as he watches him do so. It's attractive, definitely attractive, and Derek wants to make Stiles laugh all the time.

"What's your name, stranger?" Stiles asks once he's pulled himself together, and he scoots back around the counter to hop up on it. He drags a box of pizza over and flicks it open, grabbing a slice and holding another out to Derek.

He tentatively takes it, knowing he shouldn't because he's still technically on the clock, but maybe Allison might understand? "It's Derek," he decides to say finally and Stiles almost chokes on his piece of pizza.

"As in Hale?" he rasps out, blinking back tears as he coughs into his hand. Derek instantly rushes over to the sink, not knowing what cups are which, and fills up the first mug his hand lands on with water. 

Stiles drinks it greedily as he stares at Derek, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Yeah?"

Stiles snorts into his mug, "well screw me sideways."

Derek has to stop himself from speaking with an affirmative, because seriously? He only knows the guys name. But Stiles just gives him a grin as he puts down his mug and leans forward.

"Allison was going to set us up, did you know that?"

Derek frowns in confusion before oh… _oh_. _This_ was Scott's best friend, the one Allison thought he'd get along with and _ohhh_.

"Well," Derek swallows the second lump in his throat and gives Stiles a small smile, "guess she won't have problem with me being here-" he's cut off by Stiles leaning forward and kissing him, his lips sliding across his, still wet with the left over water and Derek gasps at the feeling.

Stiles pulls back before Derek can do anything though, giving him a wink and a grin. "Sorry," he says, "just wondered what it would feel like."

"Pretty good," Derek can't stop himself from saying, and Stiles laughs as he shakes his head.

"Definitely good enough for an encore," he agrees and Derek can't help but think that Stiles's moles aren't the only thinks that are hot as he looks at the twinkling eyes.

He has to resist the urge to punch himself for that thought.

He's distracted once again though by Stiles leaning forward and brushing his lips over Derek's cheek, only softly and barely there, as he presses the money into Derek's hand.

"So, go back, clock out and come give me that encore," he breathes into Derek's ear.

He's halfway to the door before he pauses to glance back, "but my friends-" and he cuts himself off at Stiles's laugh.

"Damn, Allison warned me that you're a good guy," and Derek almost shivers at the bedroom eyes Stiles is giving him, "bring them to if you want. I'm assuming Allison? We just don't tell her mum that Scott's here. I'm sure the two of them will be thrilled."

Derek thinks about it for a moment. If he brings Allison, Scott'll be distracted and hopefully the two will not be mopey idiots, and Jackson can climb all over Isaac freely as long as Isaac is okay with it, so he'll have Stiles to himself. He can't really see the problem there. _But then again_...

"We can just send Scott to Jackson's in my place to moon over Allison," he says, and he's surprised at how breathless he is as he grins back at Stiles. _Stiles_. The Stiles Allison had said he'd be a perfect match for, the Stiles she'd rambled on about for hours on end to try make him interested and _how_ had he not clued in as soon as he heard the name? Stiles isn't common.

But he really needs to give that girl a hug. Like right now.

He's shaken from his thoughts by a flying hotbox that he barely catches before Stiles is telling him to "hurry up then, _Derek_ ," and his voice is positively _dirty_ and Derek gives him one last grin before barreling out of the house to his car, giving a stunned Scott a clap on the back as he goes.

Stiles's laugh follows him as he leaves, and he can't help but smile at the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!
> 
> [I've got the hots, for what's in the box with the dots ;)](http://resacon1990.tumblr.com/)


End file.
